


Japanese is Mean to Me

by Desidearest



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Failing epically, Free Verse, How Doth One Taggeth Thine Work?, Japanese is HARD!, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?, fuck my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desidearest/pseuds/Desidearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I did while was bored... And struggling over my Japanese lesson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese is Mean to Me

なぜ一生懸命学ぶことは日本人ですか？  
漢字はありません最後に私を混乱させる。  
カタカナは私に日本の外国への外来語になります。  
ひらがなは、美しいが、日本語の文字システムであるパズルに私を罠。  
はい、私はGoogleが、このために翻訳使用しました。  
私はちょうど私が自由詩の詩を書く方法を知らないことを思い出しました。  
クソ野郎。  
私は、俳句を書いて考えてみるべきでした。  
ええ、多分後で。今ではありません...後で良い時間のように聞こえます。  
さて、さようなら友人！  
（私は私の頭の中で何の友人。ただ声を持っていません。くそ。）

Translation:  
Why is Japanese so hard to learn?  
Kanji confuses me to no end.  
Katakana makes foreign words to the Japanese foreign to me.  
Hiragana, although beautiful, ensnares me in the puzzle that is the Japanese character system.  
Yes, I used Google Translate for this.  
I just remembered that I don't know how to write free-verse poetry.  
Son of a bitch.  
I should've written a haiku, come to think of it.  
Eh, maybe later. Not now... Later sounds like a good time.  
Okay, bye friends!  
(I have no friends. Just the voices in my head. Shit.)


End file.
